Shop (mission)
Shop is the first mission in the video game Red Dead Redemption 3. Plot *Arturo (Young Malay) is going to the Shop to meet John Marston (Rob Weitoff) and Jack Marston (Ted Sutherland). He, John and Jack goes inside. He kills the Van Der Linde Gang and then John picks up a pistol and Jack picks up a pump shot gun. He rescues Acrisius (David T. Patterso). He meets a Wildlife photographer named Albert Mason (Matt Walton) who also needs help. He prevents Dutch Van Der Linde (Benjamin Byron Davis) along with Abigail Marston (Cali Elizabeth More), an Outlaw, prostitute and a Deputy. He finds out that Anabelle (Yolanda Yo Yo Whitaker) a leader of Van Der Linde Gang. He finds out that Anabelle is making the turn along with Bessie (Debi Mazar), Bill Williamson (Steve J. Palmer) and Charles Smith (Noshir Dalal) are turning on the right side. *As Arturo he goes to his house. As John He goes to his house. As Jack He goes to his house. Mission Objectives To Complete the mission the player must: *Kill The Van Der Linde Gang. *Rescue Acrisus. *Meet a Wildlife Photographer named Albert Mason. *Prevent Dutch Van Der Linde from making a turn. *Find out that Abigail Marston is a prostitute. *Find out that Anabelle is making a turn along with Bessie, Bill and Charles Smith are turning on the right side. *Go to your safehouse. *Switch to John. *Go to your safehouse. *Switch to Jack. *Go to your safehouse. Rewards While not on a mission *At any time Arturo can save his game at his safehouse. *At any time John can save his game at his safehouse. *At any time Jack can save his game at his safehouse. *Three Players can visit the Bar. *Three Players can go inside any building unless they are accessable. *The shops are accessable. Quotes *Arturo: Hello Jack and John. *Jack: Hello Arturo. *John: Hello Arturo. *Arturo: I have been looking around for you. *John: Yes *Jack: Yes Arturo. *Arturo: I'm in the shop. *Dutch Van Der Linde: Hey Arturo my favorite man. *Arturo: Dutch Van Der Linde you said something bad. *Dutch Van Der Linde: Oh Yeah Fuck You. *Arturo: Dutch watch your word *Dutch Van Der Linde: Okay I'm Sorry *Arturo: It's okay *Dutch Van Der Linde: Kill Arturo. *Van Der Linde Gang 1: Got it Dutch. *Van Der Linde Gang 2: Yes. *Van Der Linde Gang 3: Thank You *Van Der Linde Gang 4: I can kill him *Dutch: Okay get it over with. *Acrisus: Save Me *Arturo: Your coming with me. *Albert Mason: Come save me. *Arturo: Okay there you o. *Acrisus: Yes. *Albert Mason: Got It Arturo. *Arturo: Dutch Van Der Linde you cannot move. *Dutch Van Der Linde: Why do this. *Arturo: Because I said do it. *Abigail Marston: Hey Arturo. *Arturo: Abigail why are you a prostitute. *Abigail Marston: Because I am. *Arturo: That's illegal. *Abigail Marston: Alright than Arturo. *Anabelle: I have been looking around. *Arturo: Yes Anabelle. *Anabelle: I was looking. *Bessie: Anabelle stay with me. *Anabelle: Okay. *Bessie: Okay Arturo. *Arturo: No Bessie. *Bill Williamson: Come with Me. *Arturo: I don't agree with you Bill Williamson. *Bill Williamson: Yeah Right. *Arturo: No I said nothing Bill. *Bill Williamson: I will kill Arturo if I have to do so. *Arturo: Listen you cannot kill me. *Bill Williamson: Alright I can let you go now. *Arturo: You have been a bad man. *Bill Williamson: Why. *Anabelle: I don't get anything. *Bessie: Let's keep going. *Charles Smith: I have been waiting to kill Arturo. *Arturo: You can't do that. *Charles Smith: Alright I must be a threat. *Arturo: No No Charles. *Charles Smith: I will speak to you. *Anabelle: I will make the turn. *Bessie: Hell Yeah. *Bill Williamson: Must Do. *Charles Smith: I have a disability. *Arturo: Let me drive off. *Arturo: Let me go to my house. *Arturo: That's my house. *Arturo: Let's switch it down. *John Marston: Time to go to my safehouse. *John Marston: This is where I am. *John Marston: Let me check around. *Jack Marston: This is my home. *Jack Marston: Hi John Marston. *John Marston: Hi Jack. *Jack Marston: Okay Okay *John Marston: Thanks for the help. *Jack Marston: Let's take a nap. *Arturo: This is where I live why I am here is where I live. *Arturo: I said that Dutch Van Der Linde is a gang leader of the Dutch Van Der Linde Gang. *Arturo: Gotta deal with Dutch Van Der Linde. *Arturo: That's critical I guess.